amor fabula
by kisaki maname
Summary: WARNING! CHARA OOC! YAOI! HIJIGIN! GINUKE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


"PUJA PENGUASA LAUT, DARI KAMI SESEMBAHANMU!"

Malam itu di suatu desa tepi laut, para warga membawa kasar seorang anak lelaki ke tepi tebing diatas laut. Anak itu dikurung di sebuah kurungan kecil dengan mulut yang disumpal kain dan para warga mulai mengelilinginya dan berteriak serentak menyembah raja laut. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi mereka untuk setiap 10 tahun mengorbankan satu anak untuk menjadi sesembahan untuk penguasa laut, agar dimudahkan bagi mereka untuk mendapat ikan yang besar dan banyak karena memang desa itu adalah desa para nelayan dimana sumber ekonomi merekagme berpusat pada hasil laut mereka.

"PUJA PENGUASA LAUT, DARI KAMI SESEMBAHANMU!"

Para warga mulai membawa kurungan anak itu lebih ke tepi jurang lalu melemparnya jatuh ke dalam laut. Anak itu merasakan sakit dan dingin, nafasnya sesak. Tangannya menggapai ke luar jeruji kurungannya, namun percuma saja, kurungannya membawa ia lebih dalam lagi menuju laut. Pandangannya mulai buram, namun ia bisa melihat ada sosok yang mendekatinya.

"tolong"

"mmhh" mata anak itu terbuka perlahan dengan sakit kepala yang mulai menyerangnya.

"ah, sudah bangun?" pertanyaan retoris itu dikeluarkan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut lurus berwarna coklat yang bediri disamping ranjang.

Ia menatap bingung wanita tak ia kenal itu, lalu ia merasakan dingin pada kulitnya karna tak ada pakaian yang menyelimutinya, dan ia merasa sedikit aneh pada kakinya. Ia Memeriksa kakinya dengan menggerakannya, namun tetap seperti ada yang janggal, ia pun melihat pada kakinya yang kini tidak berbentuk seperti kaki lagi melainkan ekor ikan. TUNGGU, KAKINYA KOK JADI EKOR IKAN?! Tak menutupi keterkejutannya ia membelalakan matanya.

"hahahaha, tidak usah terlalu terkejut seperti itu" tawa kecil itu terdengar dari wanita tadi. Anak tadi menatap sang wanita semakin bingung.

"kau tadi dijatuhkan ke dalam laut" ah, ya benar. Ia dijatuhkan ke laut sebagai sesembahan oleh warga desa.

"lalu kami memutuskan menjadikanmu sama seperti kami saja, sebagai duyung. Atau kau lebih memilih mati saja?" lanjut wanita paruh baya itu.

"mhh" anak itu hanya menggeleng sambil menunduk. helai peraknya menutupi matanya.

"ahahahahahahaha… mutsu, mungkin kau menakutinya hingga ia tidak berani bicara apapun. Ahahahaha…" kini datang seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut keriting gimbal seperti si anak tadi hanya berbeda warna rambutnya dan tertawa tidak jelas—hey, tidak ada yang lucu dan dia tertawa. Dan entah kenapa tawa itu terdengar sedikit menyebalkan.

"diam saja kau!" ketus sang wanita yang dipanggil mutsu itu.

"ahahahahaha….. jadi, apa kau mau jadi anak kami?" Tanya laki-laki itu langsung membuat sang anak menatapnya bingung.

"ahahahaha… sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, ahahahaha…."

"namaku sakamoto tatsuma, aku raja di laut ini dan dia mutsu, istriku.. ahahahaha…" tambahnya.

"raja?!"

"ahahahaha, iya aku adalah raja. Ahahahaha.." jawabnya.

"bukannya raja menginginkan para anak untuk dimakan kan?!" suara anak itu bergetar takut, ia meringsuk kebelakang.

"untuk dimakan? Ahahahaha…. Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan mutsu tidak punya anak sama sekali, jadi kami minta anak, ahahaha… kami tidak sangka kalian akan terus mengirimkan anak pada kami. Ahahahahaha. Makanya setiap anak yang dijatuhkan ke dalam laut ini akan kami selamatkan dengan mengubahnya menjadi seperti kami, menjadi duyung. Kau bisa bernafas maupun bicara di dalam laut loh.. ahahaha.." jelas sang raja, membuat sang anak sweatdrop.

"bagaimana kalian mengubahku?"

"ahahahaha… tentu saja dengan sihir kan.. ahahahaha" jawab si raja.

"sihir?" anak itu terperangah takjub.

"ahahahah… ya, dan nanti kau juga akan mempelajarinya"

"ahahaha.. nah, sekarang kau anak kami. Siapa namamu?" Tanya sang raja.

"gintoki"

"nah gintoki. Panggil kami ayah dan ibu saja ya" kata sang ratu.

"lalu dimana anak – anak yang lain?"

"ah, sebenarnya saudaramu hanya satu, yang lain sudah bukan anak-anak lagi dan mereka mendirikan tempat tinggal dan merekalah rakyat negeri ini. kalau saudaramu biasa sedang bermain di dekat istana. berkenalanlah dengannya" jawab mutsu.

\--time skip-- gintoki = 17 tahun

"hmm" mulut tertutup selang oksigen itu tersenyum melihat fot-foto yang telah diambilnya, tubuh berbalut pakaian menyelam itu bergerak halus agar tak disadari para objek fotonya.

Hijikata toshirou, seorang fotografer yang cukup sukses. Foto-fotonya telah dipamerkan bahkan hingga luar negeri. Ia sendiripun awalnya tak menyangka, hobinya itu akan membuatnya begitu sukses seperti sekarang ini. Ia terus memotret ikan maupun hewan laut yang ada di sekitarnya, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari balik karang dibawahnya yang tidak begitu jauh.

Di sisi lain, gintoki terus memandangi hijikata dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi hatinya terus menuntun gintoki terus melihat hijikata. Dengan bantuan sihir, gintoki menyembunyikan dirinya dari balik karang. Sepertinya ia kena karma, saat ada yang mengkoarkan tentang cinta pandangan pertama, ia akan mencibir bahwa hal itu konyol. Tapi sekarang….

Ha! Ia bahkan seperti stalker dengan mengintip orang itu. Hei, ia baru saja melihat pria itu dan ia merasa pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Argh! Gintoki mulai frustasi di tempat persembunyiannya. Kenapa ia seperti gadis sih?! Uring-uringan ga jelas, mana jadi kayak stalker lagi! terlebih pada sesama pria! Rasanya gintoki pengen nangis sambil garuk tanah aja.

Hijikata terus menyelam semakin dalam dengan kamera siap ditangannya, mencari-cari keindahan tersembunyi lainnya. Dirasa oksigen dalam tabung oksigennya hampir habis, segera ia berenang ke permukaan secepat mungkin dan kembali ke pantai dengan kapal kecil yang telah disewanya. Gintoki berenang pelan mengikuti hijikata hingga permukaan dan memandang kepergian kapal yang membawa hijikata itu beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke dalam laut. Ia pun duduk di sebuah karang di dasar laut, termenung.

'apa aku berubah kembali jadi manusia aja ya?'

'tapi apa ada sihir untuk mengubahku jadi manusia lagi?'

'ah! Mungkin ayah tau!' batinya bersorak senang. Segera ia berenang menuju istana, senyum penuh harap tak lepas dari bibir itu.

"AYAH! AYAH!" gintoki berteriak menuju tempat sang raja, ia terus berenang cepat tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh para pelayan maupun saudaranya katsura.

BRAK! Pintu ia buka kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara keras, sakamoto terlonjak kaget begitu pula sang ratu yaitu mutsu. Heran jelas tampak, wajah anaknya yang biasanya datar tanpa semangat itu kini berseri setelah memdobrak pintu.

"Aa.. kintoki ada apa?" tanya sang raja.

"Namaku itu gintoki, baka tou-san! Aku selalu heran kenapa kau bisa jadi raja!" sebal gintoki.

" Sudahlah! Aku kesini ingin bertanya pada ayah.. Ayah, apa duyung bisa kembali berubah jadi manusia? Kalo bisa apa kau tau caranya?" Wajah gintoki kembali berseri, namun wajah sakamoto justru mengeras.

"Kenapa kau ingin kembali jadi manusia? Apa kau lupa apa yang para manusia itu lakukan padamu?" tanya mutsu.

"huh? Aku belum lupa.. lagipula mereka melakukannya karena keinginan kalian kan?" entah kenapa gintoki merasa suasana disana cukup berat.

"karena keinginan kami? Bukankah itu hanya pelarian? Mereka hanya ingin membuang yang mereka anggap sampah, bukankah kau juga tau hal itu? Tanpa penyesalan mereka menjatuhkanmu ke dalam laut, tak ada pertolongan atau simpati. Dan kau jelas ingat yang mereka lakukan padamu sebelum-sebelumnya bukan?" sakamoto berkata datar, gintoki semakin merasa suasana semakin tidak enak.

"A-aku masih ingat. Tapi aku ingin kembali menjadi manusia" kepala gintoki merunduk.

"kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang dan dia adalah manusia" cicit gintoki lemah.

" hahh… tidak bisa. Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu kepuar dari laut ini. Lupakan dia. Manusia itu serakah, licik, bagaimana kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanmu?" jawab sakamoto datar. Gintoki terdiam, dia tidak menyangkal.

Lagipula ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang hijikata, bagaimana kalau hijikata tak sebaik yang ia kira? Bagaimana kalau nanti hijikata hanya akan menyakitinya? Lagipula, ia rasa juga hijikata tak akan menerimanya, ia hanya orang asing bagi hijikata.

"ya" gintoki berucap lemah dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak peduli saat ia dan saudaranya di lorong dan memanggil namanya.

Katsura menghela nafasnya, ia mengerti permasalahan saudaranya. Awalnya ia tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi mendengar pembicaraan tersebut ia pun memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan itu hingga selesai.


End file.
